Entre Brigas e Beijos Afinal, Acabou ou Não?
by Coloor
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura estão casados, mas depois de tantas brigas e quase uma separação, decidem fazer um terapia de casal para tentar ajeitar a situação, depois da terapia descobrem que tem mais um problema. A separação está afetando os filhos.


- Então Senhora Haruno, me diga o que aconteceu. – Perguntou uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, com dois olhos azuis da cor do céu, com óculos em frente aos seus olhos. A mesma estava olhando diretamente para uma jovem em torno dos seus vinte e cinco anos, com cabelos róseos e olhos verdes da cor da esmeralda que estava sentada em uma cadeira em frente à mesa que a jovem de cabelos loiros estava.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a mulher com uma voz um pouco irônica, quase rindo. – Você quer dizer quando começou meu inferno? – Falou direcionando o olhar diretamente para a loira ignorando totalmente a presença do moreno ao seu lado. – Não finja que não sabe, você conhece a história melhor que ninguém Ino, afinal além de psicóloga de casais, você é a minha melhor amiga.

- Seu inferno? – Perguntou um homem em torno dos seus vinte e cinco anos, cabelos negros azulados e olhos ônix, olhando para a jovem de cabelos róseos. – Você acha que tudo que nós vivemos foi um inferno, Sakura?

A jovem revirou os olhos ao ouvir a voz do rapaz ecoar em seus ouvidos, e mordeu a língua ao sentir o olhar dele sobre si. Então depois de bater o pé algumas vezes, olhou diretamente para a loira como se pedisse para que ela ignorasse o que o rapaz falara e apenas respondesse a sua pergunta.

- Por favor, Sakura. – Falou Ino retirando os óculos de seu rosto e colocando a mesa a frente de si depois esfregando seus ambos olhos com seus dedos indicadores e polegares de ambas as mãos. – Eu só quero que você converse comigo, quando você me falava de seus problemas amorosos, não era uma consulta, era apenas um desabafo para uma amiga, então, por favor, comece. – E então virou o olhar para o homem que estava sentado ao lado da mulher. – Depois irei ouvi-lo, Senhor Uchiha.

- Muito bem, então vou começar falando da nossa adolescência. – Começou a jovem de cabelos róseos.

**- x -**

- Sasuke-kun. – Uma jovem de longos cabelos róseos que balançava com o vento pelo fato da mesma estar correndo, mas a mesma não ligava para o fato dos cabelos estarem entrando em frente ao seu rosto, e escondendo os seus lindos e chamativos olhos esmeralda. A mesma parou, parece que finalmente chegara ao seu destino. Ela estava à frente de um menino de cabelos pretos azulados e olhos negros assim como o ônix. A mesma estendeu a ele uma caixinha, onde tinha um laço envolvendo-a e dando um charme à mesma, assim ela ficou com os olhos fechados esperando o mesmo segura-la.

Depois de muito tempo com seus olhos fechados e a caixa estendida, notou que o mesmo não havia nem sequer encostado na caixa, e então resolveu abrir os seus olhos, e direcionou os olhos esmeraldinos para o local onde o mesmo deveria estar, mas o problema é que o local estava vazio, o jovem que estava ali não estava mais, e simplesmente a ignorou como se nem a conhecesse, e isso irritou a jovem.

- Então é assim que você sempre vai me tratar Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou Sakura não conseguindo esconder sua tristeza, e por esse motivo os seus olhos esmeraldinos encheram de lágrimas.

- Testuda-san. – O grito feminino da garota chamou a atenção de Sakura, e então a mesma limpou as lágrimas rapidamente e se virou para olhar para trás, vendo sua melhor amiga. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros, que na sua pré-adolescência os deixava presos, mas agora com seus quinze anos, só os deixava soltos. A cada passo que a jovem dava para mais perto de Sakura vários assobios eram ouvidos, e os meninos babavam, ela sempre usava um look diferente de todas as meninas. Por exemplo, a farda era azul, com uma saia até os joelhos, ela simplesmente cortou a saia e a ajeitou deixando-a cobrindo apenas as ancas, enquanto que a blusa dela era amarrada, além do que, ela usava uma gravata, dando um ar mais rebelde à roupa. Já a de Sakura era uma roupa normal, saia até os joelhos, a blusa cobria quase toda a barriga, mas mesmo Sakura fazendo de tudo para não mostrar seu umbigo, assim que ela corria, ou andava o mesmo aparecia. – Acabei de passar pelo Sasuke-kun, distraído como sempre, nem me notou.

- Isso é raro hein Ino? Um menino não te notar. – Sorrio forçadamente, Sakura.

- Ah, o que foi que ele fez dessa vez? – Perguntou Ino, girando os olhos e olhando diretamente para Sakura.

- Simplesmente, hoje faz um mês que a gente está saindo, fui dar o meu presente para ele... – Falou Sakura enquanto levantava a caixinha para que Ino pudesse olhá-la, e foi o que a mesma fez. - ...E o que ele fez? Simplesmente, correu, quando o procurei nem na minha frente estava mais.

- Não acredito. – Falou Ino demonstrava raiva na voz. – Ai, eu não estou mais aguentando o modo que esse idiota está te tratando, testuda-san. – Falava Ino, olhando diretamente para Sakura realmente irritada, agora ela voltou o olhar para a caixinha. – A propósito, o que é isso ai?

- Isso? – Sakura repetiu a pergunta que a amiga fizera sobre o objeto, e logo ao lembrar o que era seu rosto enrubesceu. – É apenas um presentinho qualquer.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Ino dando uma cotovelada no braço de Sakura, e isso fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais vermelha. – Fala o que é testuda-san.

- Ah, porquinha, não vem com essa. – Falou Sakura colocando a caixinha dentro do seu bolso o mais rápido que pôde. – Eu não vou te falar o que é. – Afirmou Sakura enchendo as bochechas com ar fingindo está emburrada, até que a mesma teve uma idéia. - Se Sasuke-kun aceitar, aí eu te falo, que tal? – Falou a rosada dando uma piscadela para a amiga.

- Isso é uma chantagem do tipo. – Falou Ino olhando para cima, e fazendo aspas no ar com ambas as mãos para insinuar que era o que a outra estava falando. – Sasuke-kun, a Sakura quer te dar um presentinho, aceita se não eu te mato, certo?

Ao pronunciar as palavras, Ino não conseguiu segurar, e começou a rir, e Sakura mesmo ainda estando triste pelo fato do garoto que ela gosta está ignorando-a, conseguiu da risada das coisas que a amiga falava. A amiga a conhecia mais do que ela mesma, isso era tão óbvio.

- Tudo bem. – Falou Ino, sorrindo. – Vou falar com aquele idiota mais uma vez, no fundo todos nós sabemos que ele te ama, ele só é idiota porque não fica demonstrando o que sente diretamente para você, mas quando você não está ele só fala de você, pode ter certeza disso. – Falou Ino dando uma piscadela para a amiga.

- Sério? – Perguntou Sakura animando-se, e curiosa. – O que ele fala sobre mim?

Ino abriu a boca para falar, mas assim que a mesma ia falar alguma coisa, o sinal tocou, e o som impediu que a mesma até mesmo começasse a falar, e então ela olhou para Sakura com uma cara de desapontamento, e a mesma emburrou pelo fato de ter que continuar curiosa sobre o assunto.

- Depois da aula falaremos sobre isso ok? – Falou Ino, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. – Falou Sakura, aceitando. – Porque tivemos que estudar em salas separadas? Podíamos ter caído ambas na sala A se você estudasse um pouquinho mais.

- Ou ambas na sala F se você não fosse tão estudiosa, se banha que eu ainda consegui passar. – Ino deu uma leve risada.

- Garotas, a aula já vai começar. – O diretor da escola, Sarotobi-sensei, reclamou.

- Já estamos indo, Sarotobi-sensei. – Falaram ambas totalmente desanimadas e correndo para suas respectivas salas, que infelizmente, não era a mesma.

**- x -**

- Eu toda empolgada pelo fato de estarmos completando um mês saindo e ele me trata mal. – Falou Sakura com uma voz melodiosa. Que recebeu um olhar piedoso de Ino. – Viu como esse inferno começou?

- Ah, nem vai se fazendo de vitima está bem? – Falou Sasuke olhando para Sakura com uma raiva explicita no olhar. – Você sabe muito bem porque eu te ignorei, e a Ino também sabe, ou você não contou **essa** **parte** da história a ela? – Sasuke colocou ênfase na frase "_essa parte_".

- Que parte Sr. Uchiha, pode complementar a história? – Perguntou Yamanaka Ino, olhando para Sasuke nesse exato momento.

- Claro, com muito prazer. – Falou Sasuke com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, e uma raiva ainda explicita em seu olhar.

**- x -**

Sasuke estava sentado na janela do último andar, olhando para o céu. Seu olhar parecia distante, e a sua expressão era de uma pessoa pensativa, mais nunca dava para saber se isso era a mais pura verdade, pois os seus ônix eram quase indecifráveis.

_Será que fiz bem em ignorar a Sakura? Depois do que ocorreu entre ela e o Naruto, eu não teria coragem de encará-la normalmente. Sério meu, ela estava abraçando o Naruto tão euforicamente que até parecia que ela estava apaixonada pelo Naruto. Vei, ela sabe que o Naruto é apaixonado por ela, e a gente estava saindo, ela vai e fica toda de chamego com o cara, realmente ela parecia está apaixonada por ele. E se ela realmente estiver? Sei que ele é o melhor amigo dela, e coisa e tal... Mas vei, ela não podia se controlar pelo menos na minha frente? Ainda deu um beijo no rosto dele, e ele todo felizinho se amostrando com ela na minha frente, eu aceito tudo menos isso, apesar de que no momento eu fingi como se nem tivesse ligado, mas aceitar presentes de falsidade, nem quero obrigado._

Sasuke mordeu o lábio com uma raiva enorme, e a sua feição distraída agora foi substituída por uma feição raivosa, era óbvio que ele estava com ciúmes, mas ninguém podia ter certeza disso, e mesmo se tivessem não iam falar para ele, e ele não ia admitir que estava mesmo com ciúmes.

- Brigou com ela de novo? – Uma voz grossa ecoou dentro dos ouvidos de Sasuke, ele não se assustou, nem ao menos olhou para o lado, sabia bem quem era. Era incrível como essa pessoa sempre aparecia nessas horas, ou ele era algum tipo de anjo da guarda, ou é um chato que ama perseguir ele.

- Já pedi para que você não se metesse nisso não foi mesmo Gaara? Afinal, você é filho do vice-diretor, e diretor da escola Kamashu. – Falou Sasuke olhando com o canto dos olhos para o ruivo. Este estava posicionado na janela do mesmo modo que ele, e seus olhares se chocaram, os olhos verdes lima do ruivo, com o ônix do moreno. – E também, você já tem problemas demais com a Ino, não é mesmo?

- É. – Confirmou Gaara. – Eu tenho problemas com a Ino. – Falou Gaara, agora levando o olhar para o horizonte, e ficando em silêncio, e isso fez com que Sasuke também voltasse a apreciar o horizonte, mas então ele completou. - Mas pelo menos eu não brigo com ela todo santo dia, só discutimos por causa dos amigos, e da popularidade dela, mas e você? A Sakura é meiga, é fofa, não é tão famosa quanto a Ino, é a garota que você nunca deveria brigar.

- Está querendo dizer que ela é perfeita? – Perguntou Sasuke se levantando, e logo colocando ambas as mãos dentro dos bolsos, e então riu. – Ela não chega nem perto da perfeição.

- Sério, acho bom você ir falar com ela. – Falou Gaara nem sequer olhando Sasuke com o canto dos olhos, ficava a olhar o horizonte. – Porque sempre que briga com a Sakura, você fica insuportavelmente, fraco.

- E você que quando briga com a Ino? Nem sai de casa! – Falou Sasuke encarando Gaara com o canto dos olhos, este apenas riu das palavras do moreno. – Estou mentindo?

- Não. – Gaara confirmou o que Sasuke havia falo, e logo em seguida, se levantou e começou a caminhar em passos lentos até a escada, passou por Sasuke e foi até a escada, e começou a descê-la, mas então, assim que estava descendo-a, parou. – Só mais uma coisa...

- O que é? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para Gaara, este apenas continuou parado, olhando para frente. Quando Gaara abriu a boca para falar, o sinal tocou.

- Deixa para outra hora. – E assim continuou a descer as escadas, e Sasuke apenas ficou olhando ele descer.

**- x -**

_Gaara falava de mim para o Sasuke na adolescência? Eu não sabia disso._

- Você sabia disso não sabia Sakura? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para Sakura. – Eu e o Gaara sentimos você olhando para a gente escondida em baixo da escada.

Sakura não conseguiu controlar a vergonha que estava sentindo, mesmo sendo pouca foi o suficiente para deixar sua face vermelha, levemente, se não prestasse atenção era quase imperceptível.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Falou Sakura olhando para o chão, e isso fez Sasuke rir, ela achava mesmo que ele não a conhecia? Era verdade o que ele falara, pois ela ficou com vergonha, sempre que ficava envergonhada olhava para o chão.

**- x -**

- Sasuke seu idiota. – Sakura falava caminhando distraída para sua sala, assim que ia subir as escadas para ir para sua sala, viu Sasuke na janela, e assim que ia subir a mesma, notou que o mesmo estava conversando com alguém.

Então ela esticou um pouco a cabeça para olhar quem era, e então viu uma cabeleira ruiva muito conhecida pela rosada, sabia que era o ruivo que a amiga era apaixonada, queria uma relação como a da amiga, eles quase não brigam.

Distraída em pensamentos, não havia notado que Gaara estava olhando-a com o canto dos olhos, quando a mesma notou que ele a olhava, se escondeu rapidamente em baixo das escadas. Tinha sido distraída e por esse motivo o ruivo a viu, será que ele irá contar ao moreno?

- Quem é Gaara? – Sasuke perguntou em um tom quase inaudível.

- Sakura. – Respondeu Gaara com o mesmo tom de voz para o moreno a sua frente.

_O que? A Sakura está ouvindo nossa conversa? E agora? Eu não posso falar da mesma forma, não ia conseguir mesmo que eu quisesse, já que eu sei que ela está ouvindo tudo que eu estou a pronunciar._

- Sério, acho bom você ir falar com ela. – Falou Gaara nem sequer olhando Sasuke com o canto dos olhos, ficava a olhar o horizonte. – Porque sempre que briga com a Sakura, você fica insuportavelmente, fraco.

- Como assim ele fica um fraco? – Perguntou Sakura para si mesma em um sussurro, de uma forma que apenas ela pudesse ouvir, pelo menos foi isso que ela imaginou, mas a verdade é que todos os três estavam ouvindo. – De que forma ele fica fraco?

- E você que quando briga com a Ino? Nem sai de casa! – Falou Sasuke encarando Gaara com o canto dos olhos, este apenas riu das palavras do moreno. – Estou mentindo?

- Gaara não sai de casa quando briga com a Ino? – Perguntou Sakura arregalando os olhos de uma forma que realmente revelava o fato que ela estava surpresa. – Eu não sabia que o Gaara era tão romântico.

- Não. – Gaara confirmou o que Sasuke havia falo, e logo em seguida, se levantou e começou a caminhar em passos lentos até a escada, passou por Sasuke e foi até a escada, e começou a descê-la, mas então, assim que estava descendo-a, parou. – Só mais uma coisa...

_Ele está vindo para cá? O que eu faço? Onde eu vou me esconder?_

Sakura estava nervosa com a aproximação do ruivo, e então sem saber o que fazer, correu dali o mais rápido que pôde, saindo de perto de ambos os jovens.

- O que é? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para Gaara, este apenas continuou parado, olhando para frente. Quando Gaara abriu a boca para falar, o sinal tocou.

- Deixa para outra hora. – E assim continuou a descer as escadas, e Sasuke apenas ficou olhando ele descer.

**- x -**

- Você tinha ciúmes da Sakura-chan com o Naruto-kun? – Perguntou Ino exaltando um pouco a voz pelo susto, e indo um pouco para frente, mas logo se controlando, voltando ao local anterior. – Isso nem mesmo eu sabia.

- Não era bem ciúmes, eu apenas me sentia desrespeitado pelo fato da escola inteira saber que eu estava saindo com ela, e ela toda de amizade com Naruto que todo mundo sabia que tinha um penhasco por ela, não é nem uma queda. – Falou Sasuke virando o rosto para o lado arrumando qualquer desculpa para justificar o fato dele está com ciúmes.

- Viu? Ele só pensa na reputação dele Ino. – Falou Sakura com lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. – O que eu posso fazer se ele não ajuda caramba? Ele não quer terminar, mas não quer mudar, então... O que ele quer afinal?

- Quero que você me aceite do meu jeito, como você aceitou antes, porque não me aceita mais? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para Sakura. Esta pela primeira vez o encarou.

- Porque o Naruto me disse uma coisa e isso é verdade, eu sou bonita, sou jovem, posso recomeçar uma nova vida sem a sua presença facilmente. – Falou Sakura o encarando.

- Claro, o Naruto. – Falou Sasuke girando os olhos demonstrando irritação sobre o assunto que ela acabara de começar com o moreno. – Sempre o Naruto.

- Sasuke, está na cara que você está com ciúmes. – Falou Ino se envolvendo na briga dos dois, o que recebeu um olhar de reprovação de ambas as partes. – Gomen.

- Você acha que vai ser fácil explicar uma separação para Yume e o Yomi? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para Sakura.

Sakura tinha se esquecido completamente do que os filhos iriam pensar, estava sendo egoísta pensando apenas em si e no marido, não podia ser assim, pois sabia que a pior parte não era o que ela e o marido iam sentir, e sim como os filhos iam se sentir, ainda mais que eles eram gêmeos, não podia separá-los, não poderia mesmo. Os olhos de Sakura tremiam ao pensar sobre isso, ela não queria separar os filhos, imaginava o quanto que seria difícil para eles agüentarem uma separação, apesar que não ter vivido uma, então abaixou o olhar para o chão.

- Eles vão entender. – Sussurrou Sakura com a face levemente vermelha.

- Vão entender? – Perguntou Sasuke. – Entender o que? Que a mamãe deu a louca e deu uma de querer uma vida perfeita com um príncipe encantado que não existe? Fala sério Sakura.

- Você não me entende! – Berrou Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos, e as mesmas começaram a escorrer deliberadamente. – Você nunca vai me entender, preciso ao meu lado alguém que me entenda sem que eu ao menos abra a minha boca, que me de aquilo que eu pense, e não me negue o que eu peça. – Falou Sakura olhando para baixo. – Alguém que faça meus filhos felizes.

- O que? – Se levantou Sasuke olhando-a. – Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas eu nunca fui um mal pai, os meus dois filhos me amam e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.

- Amam? – Perguntou Sakura. – Amam? Me poupe Sasuke, ser um bom pai é trabalhar vinte e cinco horas por dia, e dar toda a tecnologia necessária para eles?

- E ser uma boa mãe é usar do meu dinheiro para se divertir com seus amiguinhos? – Perguntou Sasuke. – Se eu não sou um bom pai, você é uma péssima mãe.

- Parou! – Gritou Ino fazendo ambos se calarem. – Chega dessa discussão, quero ouvir a opinião de ambos os envolvido. – Falou Ino abrindo a porta, e duas crianças entrou, uma menina com um cabelo liso, negro e olhos esmeraldas, com as mãos no bolso e um boné na cabeça e um menino abraçado a um coelho azul, com um corte de cabelo penteado para o lado, mais baixo do que a garota. – E então Yume e Yomi?

- Eu acho que minha mãe é uma fraca. – Falou Yume levantando finalmente seu boné mostrando sua franja que quase cobria todo o seu olho esmeralda que encarava o esmeralda da mãe. – Ela fica ai toda chorona, em vez de tomar logo uma decisão, eu penso que nós agüentaremos tudo.

- Não é bem assim Yu-chan! – Falou Yomi olhando para a irmã com um olhar de reprovação, apesar de parecer que a garota que era a mais velha, era o pequeno o mais velho. – Você sabe muito bem o que penso sobre isso, eu penso que mamãe e papai podem muito bem ficar juntos, pois mamãe apesar de sempre brigar com o pai, ela está sempre sorrindo para mim e a Yu-chan tentando fazer a gente não se preocupar. – Os olhos do pequeno se encheram de lágrimas, e ele os limpou imediatamente. – E o papai, ah! Não tem companhia melhor, amo meu pai, ele é o melhor pai do mundo! – Sorrio o pequeno. – E todos nós sabemos que apesar de brigarem muito, vocês se amam mais do que qualquer um.

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram se olhando, sabia que o que o filho acabara de falar era a mais pura verdade, eles se amavam apesar de sempre serem duros um com o outro, e apesar de Sakura querer uma melhora na relação para que eles não briguem tanto e não causem problemas nem ressentimentos na vida dos pequenos tesouros na vida de ambos. O sentimento que tinham dentro do coração deles eram verdadeiros, os dois morenos a sua frente era a pura prova do amor deles, eram as perolas da vida deles.

- Sakura... – Assim que Sasuke ia começar a falar, a voz de Sasuke foi interrompida pela da pequena.

- Fala sério Yomi! – Falou de um modo alterado. – Você acredita mesmo que eles se amam? Olha para eles, estão em uma terapia para casais, e você pensa que é porque? Para se divertirem? – Perguntou Yume novamente tampando os olhos com o boné. – O Vovó Pain é que está certo, quando casais vem para esses lugares é porque o sentimento deles já acabou faz tempo.

- Yu-chan! – Berrou Yomi.

- Me deixa. – E assim Yume saiu correndo da sala em que estava, mesmo saindo tão rápido, lágrimas foram deixadas para trás, aquela briga que estava ocorrendo entre Sasuke e Sakura não era apenas entre eles, estava afetando a pequena e adorável Yume. Se a conhecessem antes...

- Desculpe mamãe, a Yu-chan está um pouco irritada hoje. – Pediu desculpas Yomi abraçando o urso azul que tinha sempre em mãos. – Prometo que vou conversar com ela, e ela vai voltar ao normal está bem?

- Minha pequena Yume ficou tão agressiva assim e eu não notei...? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para onde a pequena passou. – Que espécie de pai eu sou? – E assim se pôs a correr atrás da filha.

- Yume... – Sakura estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e então Yomi se aproximou da mãe, e a abraçou bem forte juntamente com o seu coelho, em seu pensamento ambos estavam abraçando a mulher. – Oh filho...

- Calma mamãe. – Falou o pequeno.

_Afinal, quem era esse Pain?_


End file.
